Litanies Books
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: ils pensaient les avoir tué et pourtant les voilà de retour pour accomplir ce pourquoi ils avaient été envoyé... (Dark)
1. Litanie des enfers

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : gore, non yaoi

La litanie des enfers 

Deux anges démoniaques, l'un possédant un regard froid et calculateur à vous glacer le sang, l'autre arborant un sourire à faire pâlir le dieu de la mort lui-même.

Telle était la description que l'on pouvait faire des deux adolescents qui venaient de pénétrer, on ne sait comment, ans le bâtiment du siège principal de l'Organisation Zodiacale.

Se déplaçant silencieusement et en parfaite symbiose, ils laissaient derrière eux une mare carmine qui n'allait qu'en s'agrandissant, toujours de plus en plus vite, toujours plus resplendissante aussi.

La scène avait quelque chose de surnaturelle, loin de ce que l'on peut trouver dans les films d'horreur passant à la télévision. S'en était devenu fascinant.

Le cri des soldats agonisant mêlé au son de la sirène d'alarme, résonnait sans fin, comme une étrange litanie, envoûtante et ayant a source au plus profond du septième enfer.

Leur route ne semblait vouloir prendre fin. Pièce après pièce, couloir après couloir, étage après étage,… ils vidaient l'immeuble de l'ensemble de ses occupants, leur réservant des souffrances pour le moins insupportable.

Sixième étage. Le dernier qu'ils n'aient pas encore visité, si on ne compte pas le sous-sol. Mais avant tout… avant tout se débarrasser de lui… lui, la source de leur ennuie… lui, à cause de qui ils étaient ici en cet instant… à cause de qui ils ne trouveraient pas s'en doute jamais le repos éternel qui aurait dû leur être octroyé.

Le sortant du bureau dans lequel il s'était enfermé avec ses gardes du corps personnel, ils le traînèrent sans ménagement derrière eux par les cheveux.

Sang…têtes…. Agonie… tous résonnaient d'une même et seul mélodie. Mélodie signifiant la mort, mélodie réclamant vengeance, mélodie réclamant délivrance…

Rentrant dans la pièce numérotée sept bis, ils y attachèrent leur proie, car il s'agissait bien de proie que l'on pouvait parler. Après lui avoir brisé l'une après l'autre l'ensemble de ses côtes, les deux anges diaboliques lui déboîtèrent les doigts, lui arrachant par la même occasion un râle épouvantable et rogue, qui ne les déstabilisèrent pas pour autant. Les supplications n'avaient aucune emprise sur eux. Ils étaient à la fois juges et bourreaux…. Leur verdict était sans appel. De toute façon personne n'était encore revenu du royaume des morts pour s'en plaindre.

Le plus cruel d'entre eux s'approcha alors, lame à la main, arborant un sourire on ne peut plus terrifiant. Il allait pouvoir tester ses talents de chirurgien. D'un geste précis, le jeune homme traça une ligne droite sur le torse de son patient, laissant apparaître un léger sillon carmin qui s'amplifia lorsque le deuxième adolescent écarta les deux parties de l'abdomen afin de mettre le thorax à nu.

Brillant de mille feux au milieu de celui-ci, le cœur… cœur dont les battements se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. L'inquiétude que ressentait le dirigeant d'Oz en était presque palpable.

Avec une précision digne d'un des plus spécialiste, un des reins fut sectionné. Pas de quoi provoquer une mort, si lent soit-elle. Un seul d'entre eux suffit largement à faire vivre un être humain, pour autant que ce dernier ne fasse pas d'excès.

Le foie… même amputé en partie, permet lui aussi de vivre normalement. Décidément, ils lui affligeaient une mort dans d'horrible souffrance. Non… c'était pire que cela… ils avaient décidé de le laisser en vie. Quoi de plus abominable que d'être si près de la mort sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Ouïe, goût, odorat…. Les uns après les autres… tous disparaissaient. Vue, touché, … il ressemblait à présent à un légume… un légume auquel on injecta une sorte de conservateur, histoire de le maintenir le plus longtemps possible en vie.

A présent, il regrettait son geste. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à eux. Mais il ne le réalisait que trop tard. Déjà la porte se refermait sur lui, le plongeant dans une nuit infinie. Ses bourreaux étaient partis et lui….

Cellule deux…. Le calme était revenu dans l'ensemble du bâtiment, ça en devenait effrayant. Se calant dans le fond de la pièce, les trois garçons qui y étaient présent attendirent, attendirent leur fin ou leur délivrance ils n'en savaient rien. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient enfermés, ils avaient perdus toute notion du temps.

Des pas… de plus en plus proche. Des pas marchant à l'unisson. Ils étaient deux, l'un un rien plus souple que l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas possible… »

« Trowa ? »

Un coup d'œil à l'Arabe l'averti qu'il était du même avis que lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à en juger pas l'attitude du pilote de Shenlong.

« Par Nataku !!! Même l'enfer ne veut pas d'eux »

Le Chinois ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer sa joie. Ils assistaient là à un miracle. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, laissant place à deux silhouettes dont on ne distinguait pas les traits mais qui étaient connu de tous….

« Heero !!! »

Le blond se jeta dans les bras du Japonais qui, malgré la situation, conservait son masque de glace.

« Boys don't cry »

« … c'est bien lui, il n'y a aucun doute »

Disant cela, le pilote d'Heavy Arms adressa un sourire en coin à Heero tandis que Wufei se laissait tomber sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à réaliser totalement ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Shinigami vienne l'enquiquiner.

« Ben alors, Wuffy … »

« Wufei !!! Combien de fois je dois…. »

Le pilote du Wing Zero regarda l'ensemble de ses camarades. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il lui manquerait autant. Mais à présent….

« Rentrons à la maison… »

Sur ces derniers mots du brun, les quatre autres adolescents hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction de la sortie sans prendre attention au décor quelque peu macabre qui les entourait…

End

or

Continue ?


	2. Préquelle One : Ending Death Prophecy

Saga : Litanies Book  
Titre : Préquelle One : Ending Death Prophecy  
Auteur : Sephy  
Genre : POV / Gore / Angst / Death  
Couple(s) : aucun  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sinon je ne les aurais pas fait souffrir autant… et encore, ce n'est que le début hé hé hé

Notes de l'auteur :  
Attention, ici débute le premier one shot visant à expliquer comment nos héros ont trouvé la mort. Cette histoire se passe donc avant « La litanie des enfers ». Attention ça va être assez dur à lire sans les couleurs (gomen ne). Les G-Boys parlent plus ou moins à tour de rôle (ça sera plus clair dans le prochain chapitre mais pour celui-ci je n'ai pas pu faire autrement). Une version word est dispo sur demande

**_Blabla_** : narration proprement dite

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Zaz : euh… des bouchers ? ;; bon, j'ai compris, j'vais éviter de jouer à Tekken lorsque j'écris mes fics…

Ambre : une suite ? euh… une préquelle pour commencer, c'est potable ?

Yami-Rose1 : je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable d'écrire une suite aussi dark pour le moment o aussi je reprend avec une préquelle un peu moins…. Enfin on se comprend

Youka : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir

Boubanath : les ozites avaient vraiment été très méchant sur ce coup, donc Heero et Duo ont décidé de revenir se venger (et accessoirement de récupérer leurs compagnons). Lady Une ? Bah, supposons qu'elle est encore vivante, sinon qui j'aurais à tuer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Nahamy : cela aura mis longtemps mais voici la suite !!!

* * *

**Litanies Book**

**-**

**Préquelle One  
Ending Death Prophecy **

* * *

Cette mission, nous n'aurions jamais dû l'accepter… 

Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister…

Nous n'aurions jamais dû les écouter…

Mais comment aurions-nous pu le leur refuser ?

²

Ils nous ont livrés…

Cette mission sera la dernière, nous ont-ils dit…

Ils nous ont condamnés…

Après, nous aurions pu vivre en paix…

Ils nous ont exécutés…

²

Comment aurions pu deviner qu'ils nous trahiraient ?

²

Par Nataku !!! Ils étaient nos mentors !!! Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ?!!!

Comment…

Comment…

Comment…

²

Pourquoi ?

²

Nous étions trop dangereux…

Nous savions, nous écoutions, nous agissions…

On était des armes de guerre…

Hors venait une ère de paix

Nous n'étions plus désirés…

Nous devions être effacés…

²

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

²

Les soldats n'ont leur place que sur le champ de bataille…

Nous n'étions que des pions…

Ils n'ont pas le droit de vivre…

Était-ce une raison pour nous faire souffrir autant ?

A peine le droit de mourir…

Avaient-ils besoin de nous faire endurer ce calvaire ?

Des monstres qui avaient été créé

Réponds-moi ?!!

Et qui ne pouvaient qu'être détruit…

Réponds-moi ?!!

²

Est-ce que tout ceci était obligé de s'achever comme ça ?

²

Je ne voulais pas mourir…

Nous n'étions que de simples adolescents rêvant de vivre librement…

Je voulais croire en l'avenir…

Pouvoir rire, chanter, danser…

Je voulais croire en « nous »…

Être normal….

Alors pourquoi ?

Être nous même, tout simplement…

Pourquoi nous avoir fait cela ?

²

**_On dit que la vie n'est que justice…_**

²

Un tissu de mensonge…

**_On dit que l'espoir amène la paix…_**

Il n'apporte que souffrance et douleur…

**_Que de la paix, naît le bonheur…_**

Rien de cela n'est vrai…

Tout cela, on ne pourra jamais le savoir…

²

_**Qui es-tu ?**_

Je ne suis qu'un simple orphelin, un enfant de la guerre que l'on vient d'exécuter…

_**Qui es-tu ?**_

Je ne suis ni la vie, ni la mort, les deux m'ont abandonné en même tant que je suis né

_**Qui es-tu ?**_

Autrefois, je t'aurais répondu liberté, justice, fraternité

**_Et aujourd'hui ?_**

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus qui je suis…

²

Je voulais croire en moi…

Me damner pour te sauver…

Je voulais croire en toi…

Me damner pour te sauver…

Je voulais croire en nous…

Mourir pour mieux renaître…

Mais on ne nous a pas laissé le choix

Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix…

²

_**Et quel était-il ?**_

Je ne le voulais pas…

_**Quel était-il ?**_

J'aurais aimé vous éviter cela…

**_Quel était-il ?_**

Mourir…

²

Nous sommes des assassins…

Le sang de nos victimes ne cesse de couler sur nos mains…

Le Paradis nous est refus

Allah ne peut nous pardonner…

²

Devons-nous nous présenter en enfers ?

Non, la vengeance n'y est pas admise…

²

**_Comptes-tu te venger ?_**

Je veux surtout les épargner…

_**Comptes-tu les venger ?**_

Je ne veux pas rendre leur souffrance inutile…

_**Comptes-tu souffrir à ton tour ?**_

Je souffre déjà de ne plus les savoir la

²

**_Et toi ?_**

Moi, je n'existe plus…

Mais tu existes dans nos cœurs…

Je n'ai jamais existé...

Nous avons confiance en toi…

Je n'existerais jamais…

Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…

²

Pourquoi ?

Tu étais mon ami et à jamais tu le resteras…

²

Pourquoi ?

Partout, je te suivrais…

²

Même dans l'état dans lequel je suis ?

²

**_Dans quel état es-tu ?_**

Mes os ne sont que poussières…

Je jure par Nataku que je te vengerais…

Ma chair s'est complètement dissoute…

Que Allah me soit témoin, nous ne leur accorderons aucun pardon…

Non, aucun…

²

_**D'où vient cette haine ?**_

De ceux qui nous ont créés…

De ceux qui veulent nous tuer…

Revenir à la vie pour mieux les aider…

²

**_D'où vient cette rancœur ?_**

De cette cause que l'on pensait juste…

De cette paix qui nous a trahis…

Vengeance, c'est ce que nos âmes crient…

Nous étions cinq courageux et fougueux pilotes…

²

_**Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus que trois…**_

Faux, nos amis sont toujours là, même si vous, vous ne les voyez pas…

Nous resterons à leurs côtés, jusqu'à ce que leur vengeance soit exaucée…

²

_**Et ensuite ?**_

Ensuite ?

Il sera temps, pour nous, de vous quitter…

Owari


	3. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


End file.
